


Stubborn Love

by Mother_Mercury



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Froger Week, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Soulmates, Two idiots who don't know how to say how they feel start dating and don't realize it, implied sex, kensington market stall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury
Summary: Five times Freddie tells Roger no but does it anyway and the one time he actually says yes to blond.
Relationships: Brian May/ John Deacon, Freddie Mercury/ Roger Taylor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Froger Week 2020





	Stubborn Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I participated in any type of ship week and I am really excited about it! 
> 
> I used the prompt 5 times Freddie says no and the 1 time he says yes.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ Mother-mercury44

Freddie let out a groan the moment he saw Roger walking towards the stall. He knew exactly what Roger wanted and there was no way Freddie was giving in to him.

“Freddie,” Roger smiled as he entered the stall. “So hear me out, I think-”

“No,” Freddie said, stopping the blond in his tracks.

“Come on,” Roger grinned. “Think of how much fun us two naughty boys could get into. I’d be a great business partner.”

Freddie would bet the little money he has in the bank that Roger rarely hears the word no from other people. Freddie must be part of the very few who have ever told him no.

The truth is that Freddie has thought about it. Every time Roger asked him over the last few days, Freddie thought about it. He thought about how lucky he would be to spend even more time with Roger. The two have been thick as thieves for a few years now, it would make sense for Freddie to let Roger help him run the stall. But the older man refuses to mix business and personal relationships, not because he has a big stupid crush on Roger anyways.

Cos Freddie most definitely does not have a big stupid crush on Roger. 

“I’m sorry, Rog,” Freddie said. “I don’t have enough inventory to bring in enough revenue to even pay you. I would be losing money.”

“Excuses, Excuses,” Roger sang as he looked around the stall. Examining the different pieces. “Well I’m still gonna hang out here. Even since Brian and Deaky started shagging, I haven’t had a peaceful moment in my own flat.”

“I still can’t believe they stopped arguing long enough to tell each other how they feel,” Freddie joked. “Very well, Rog. You can stay and hangout but just don’t rearrange or break anything.”

Roger winked at Freddie before reorganizing the jewelry display.

It took that one wink for Freddie to realize just how truly fucked he is and that Roger can definitely not work here with him. Unless he wants to spend his days too distracted by thinking of what Roger’s lips taste like. Which is what he’s currently doing instead of sweet talking his way into getting the bloke who just walked in to over pay for a fake leather jacket.

“Cherry,” Freddie accidentally cooed out loud. 

“I beg your pardon,” Roger said with a raised eyebrow. 

The blond’s bottom lip was swollen as if Roger had been biting it. Making Freddie want to walk over and bite on it more, just to watch it swell even more.

“I know your vision is shit but maybe you should get your hearing checked too,” Freddie said all too quickly. “I said nothing you, tit.”

Roger flipped him off and went back to reorganizing the stall against Freddie’s wishes. 

He really can’t work here, Freddie hopelessly thought to himself.

Roger showed up the next day with multiple bags of clothes and accessories for Freddie to sell. The older man knew this was Roger’s excuse to come back to the stall. Not that he was complaining, he liked the blonds way of thinking. After going through the bags, Freddie realized Roger clothes would sell relatively fast. So they set up an agreement to split the profits 50/50. 

“You don’t have to stay,” Freddie said casually, not as if he was silently wishing that Roger wanted stay. “I can swing by your’s and Deaky’s flat with your cut.”

“I don’t trust you for a second, Mercury,” Roger said with no heat behind his words. 

So Roger stayed the rest of the day.

And the next day.

And the entire month.

Roger clearly didn’t have any plans of leaving. So Freddie decided to make the best of it. The two had quite a few fashion shows and made up funky outfits. The younger man claimed modeling the clothes on Instagram would boost their sales. They worked together to create a page and uploaded the photos they took on it. Freddie would never admit it out loud, knowing full well it would go straight to Roger’s already enormous head, but Roger’s a damn good business partner. He knows the market, he has such a smooth way with words, and he’s just a ray of sunshine in Freddie’s life. He means a ray of sunshine in the dark stall. Roger has made Freddie’s sales increase and his face hurt from smiling all day. 

All in all, having Roger with him at the stall wasn’t the worst things in the world. Even if Freddie had to spend his days trying to convince himself he didn’t have a crush on Roger.

Something that became increasingly hard with each day.

After a long week, Freddie wanted nothing more than to go to the pub and have himself a few too many pints.

“Want to grab a pint with me later?” Roger asked casually as he painted his nails.

“No,” Freddie said a bit taken back and seriously convinced Roger was reading his mind.

_Fuck._

“Come on let’s just get stupid drunk with our hard earned money,” Roger begged. “Dinner or literally anything. We haven’t hung out in a while.”

“I see you everyday,” Freddie laughed.

“Working with you is not the same as us hanging out,” Roger pointed out. “We used to hang out all the time but lately I feel like you’ve been avoiding me.”

The hurt look on Roger’s face made Freddie feel even worse for avoiding Roger outside of the stall. The stall made it easy for Freddie to focus on business and business only. It left little to no room for him to think about the how Roger’s little bum would fit perfectly in his hands or how Roger sticks his tongue out when he thinking a bit too hard. It’s not fair for Freddie to punish Roger just cos he can’t seem to get over his own issues and feelings. 

“Alright,” Freddie smiled. “Let’s put something on the calendar.”

Roger insisted on the new place Deaky brought Brian to and had went on and on about. Freddie couldn’t help but think this place was most definitely a place for couples. The online pictures showed fairy lights, an abundance of flowers everywhere, and a beautiful fountain with cupid on top. The menu included things such as “champagne dinner for two” and “lovers dessert platter”. Freddie tried not to think too much into it. And he was definitely trying not to think about what outfit would impress Roger the most.

It wasn’t much longer before the two men closed the stall and started walking home for the evening. Roger and Deaky’s flat is in the opposite direction of his own, so he was a bit surprised when Roger started walking the same way as his. He was in no way disappointed about spending some extra time with Roger.

“This pub has a special on pints on Fridays,” Roger exclaimed, dragging the old man into the pub, their hands intertwined. “First rounds on me.”

The first round wasn’t on Roger like the blond man promised. 

Although, Freddie didn’t mind paying for their drinks. The pints were only a few pounds each and the never ending laughter was priceless. He can’t remember the last time Roger and himself had a night like this; two naughty boys slamming pints and taking the piss out on each other. They’ve always joked they were platonic soulmates but somewhere along the lines Freddie’s mind made him drop platonic and stop joking. He can’t put his finger on when it all happened. He reckons it was when Roger started pestering him about working at the stall. Now that he thinks about it, he never hired Roger. The man just continued to show up every single day.

The night ended with the pair pub hopping until the wee hours of the morning. Since they were closer to Freddie’s flat, both of them crashed on the couches in the living room. 

“Let’s get breakfast in the morning,” Roger slurred into his pillow. 

“I’ll do whatever you want but please stop talking before I throw up,” Freddie groaned.

“It’s a date,” Roger replied quietly. 

-

After work pints became a regular occurrence for them. It wasn’t even something they had to ask one another. Once the stall was closed for the night, the to walked out together and found a pub a decent drink specials. Roger spent the last hour of work on his phone searching for different pubs while Freddie closed up shop. Sometimes he would find restaurants with specials and the two would opt for dinner and drinks. 

Freddie tried not to let his mind wander into thinking that Roger and him are going on dates. He knows all too well they are best mates hanging around together. It’s normal for best mates to work together and then spend all evening together. Sometimes sleeping over with each other, but only because it’s too dangerous to walk alone when one is piss drunk. It’s normal to text and chat constantly.

What they’re doing is normal. Freddie just only hopes that Roger doesn’t have any other friendships like he has with Freddie. He doesn’t have any reason to be jealous or worrying that some other lad may be trying to woe Roger. They aren’t together, just best mates.

But when Roger showed up at his door wearing a fitted black trousers, a buttoned shirt, and a sleek blazer, Freddie found himself staring in confusion.

“We have those dinner reservations that we made a few weeks ago,” Roger said, letting himself into the flat.

“Oh so that’s why you look so smart tonight,” Freddie said, trying not to stare at the blond. 

“Well the place is a bit fancy. They might have a dress code,” Roger quickly explained.

“Guess that means I’ll have to change.”

After a quick outfit change, the pair was off to their dinner reservations. The place was quite cozy and warm with lit candles, fairy lights, and flowers everywhere. Romantic music played softly in the background and Freddie has to stop himself from singing as he sat across from Roger. They chatted about their respective days and caught up with each other. Apparently a bit much can happen when apart for 24 hours. Not that Freddie was keeping count on how long he and Roger were apart.

For the record, it was 23 hours and 35 minutes. But he’ll just call it 24 hours to make it easier.

Everything about the evening was absolutely perfect. Freddie was half tempted to joke about this being the most fun he’s had on a first date. Roger had a case of hiccups that wouldn't go away no matter how hard they tried, causing them to laugh loud and long enough for them to be asked to leave. Freddie left money for the bill and a generous tip before being escorted out. 

“What a load of shit,” Roger laughed as they walked down the street. “We weren’t even that loud.”

“I wasn’t that loud,” Freddie pointed out. 

“Shove it,” Roger said rolling his eyes. “Want to catch a movie? Might be fun to watch one while were three sheets to the wind.”

“Lead the way,” Freddie smiled.

The walk wasn’t a long one but the chilly weather made it feel nearly never ending. Freddie isn’t one for the cold and is most definitely not one to dress for the weather. He shivered once after strong breeze hit them and Roger removed his blazer for the older man to wear. Usually Roger would tease him for not wearing weather appropriate clothes and say him being cold is his own fault. Freddie thanked him with a smile and Roger returned an even bigger smile.

Once the two friends were sat in their seats while watching previews, Roger nudged Freddie with his elbow. 

“Do you like me? Like, like me,” Roger whispered.

“No,” Freddie lied automatically with his eyes on the screen. 

Freddie hates lying to himself. He’s quite taken with Roger, in fact he can’t remember a time when he wasn’t. He knows they’re both being incredibly silly by putting this charade on. They’ve clearly both been using this charade to avoid telling each other how they truly feel. Cos while Freddie know hows he feels, there’s a teeny tiny part of him that is absolutely terrified that Roger might not feel like the same. 

The blond nudged him again and Freddie locked eyes with him. Something was shared silently between them and all of Freddie’s worries went flying out the window.

“Okay good,” Roger grinned. “Cos I don’t like like you like that either.” 

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Freddie said firmly and flirty.   
  
At some point during the movie, Freddie’s arm ended up around Roger and the blonds head was rested on his shoulder. They walked out of the cinema holding hands all the way to Roger’s flat.

“Was this our first date?” Roger asked as they stood outside his flat.

“No,” Freddie replied cheekily.

It wasn’t a lie. Freddie likes to think their first date was the night they went out for pints. At least that’s the story he and Roger are going to tell for the rest of their lives. 

Before Freddie left he gave Roger a kiss goodnight, but only to get an answer the question of what Roger’s lips taste like. He always thought he would taste cherries when he kissed Roger’s lips. He was pleasantly surprised when all he tasted was love.

-

A few things changed after that. Like how Freddie bought Roger flowers every Thursday because he knows how much the blond hates Thursdays. Roger allowed himself to be dragged to the farmers market once a week just cos Freddie loves it. The hand holding was constant and Freddie swore his heart skipped a beat every time their fingers intertwined with each others. The kissing turned to snogging and heavy petting. Both of them laughed it off when their first steamy session ended up with them cumming in their trousers. 

Freddie wasn’t the least but surprised when their first argument was other neither of them wanting to top the first time they had sex. Once they decided to switch every time, the two started out having wild and kinky sex in every position and in every room. But Freddie much prefers making love in good ole fashion missionary with Roger.

After some Sunday night lazy sex, Roger laid with his head on Freddie’s chest. The older man ran his fingers through the blonds short hair, dreading the thought of him leaving tonight. Roger slept over more often than he didn’t but after spending nearly five days at Freddie’s, the blond decided it was time to go home.

“I’m so warm and cozy,” Roger yawned. “I don’t want to leave.”

“Then don’t,” Freddie said kissing the top of his head.

“I should just move in then,” Roger said as he sat up in bed.

“Well no,” Freddie replied, his mouth moving faster than his brain.

“It’s settle then. I won’t move in,” Roger said as he straddle the old mans hips.

Roger moved in within the week. 

Most of his belongings were already at Freddie’s so it didn’t take long. They made do with the small space and double the stuff. It wasn’t long before the two of them were living in complete domestic bliss with each other. Freddie loves every single second spent with Roger. He loves cooking all their meals together. He loves going to sleep and waking up next to his favorite person every single day. He loves wet and sloppy hand jobs in the shower. He loves arguing over scrabble and who has the better fashion sense. But most importantly, he loves Roger.

Freddie didn’t mean to fall in love with his best friend but he really didn’t stand a chance when Roger showed up the stall. 

The two of them were each a half a glass of wine in when they started dancing in the living room while music played in the background. Freddie couldn’t tell you the name of the song if his life depended on it but he could tell you how many eyelashes Roger has on each eye.

“Fred,” Roger said quietly. “Do you love me?”

“Yes,” Freddie said squeezing the younger man a bit closer to him. “So bloody much, Rog.”

“Oh thank God,” Roger said before smashing his lips to Freddie. “I love you, Fred. More than anything.”  
  
Freddie kissed him back and the two stumbled to the sofa, clothes shed all along the way.

There isn’t a single worry in Freddie’s mind that Roger didn’t know Freddie loved him. He’s pretty sure the stubborn blond was waiting for Freddie to finally give into him and give him a yes. As Freddie kissed down Roger’s neck, he couldn’t help but think of their future together and all other times he is going to give his lover a yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it!  
> I appreciate any comments and kudos you leave, means very very much to me.
> 
> The ending is slightly rushed cos if I worked on it this fic any longer I was going to launch my laptop into space. 
> 
> Thank you. :')


End file.
